1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chassis frame buckling control device and a chassis frame deformation control device that control collapse buckling and deformation of a chassis frame that occur during an impact.
The present application claims priority on Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-404377 filed on Dec. 3, 2003, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-404378 filed on Dec. 3, 2003, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology has been disclosed wherein, by providing an indentation referred to as a bead in the leading edge of a front frame that is a member of a chassis, buckling is controlled so that the front frame buckles starting from the indentation in the case a compressive load is applied to the front frame (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H07-165110).
As was previously stated, in the case of passive buckling control in which an indentation is provided in a chassis frame, since the buckling starting load and other deformation load characteristics have only one specification, there was the problem of the chassis frame being unable to be made to properly buckle or deform at all times with respect to a plurality of different types of impacts.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a chassis frame buckling control device and a chassis frame deformation control device capable of causing a chassis frame to properly buckle or deform at all times with respect to a plurality of different types of impacts.